Isolate and characterize T cells, B cells, null cells and monocytes. Develop isolation procedures to provide cell suspensions of these types high in purity, viability and with high yield from the tissue of origin. Characterize the activity of these separated cell populations in assays of cell mediated immunity. Other techniques to confirm the puri ty of these cell populations and to sub-divide each into more specific subpopulations will include: Rosette (E and EAC ) formation, Albumin gradient separation, Cell electrophoresis, Electron microscopic morphology. Perform computatio ns and data analysis.